1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifejackets and more particularly pertains to lighted lifejackets which may be utilized to locate a user wearing such a lifejacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifejackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifejackets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing floatation for a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a personal floatation device which is provided with an inflatable bladder that may be readily inflated to increase the buoyancy of the floatation vest is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,657. The floatation device is provided with a collar through which the bladder extends and serves to cause the user to float face up when the bladder is inflated.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,857 which discloses a lifejacket with an inflatable body. The lifejacket includes restraints that are dimensioned so that when the inflatable body is deflated, they lie loosely across an opening which does not impede an insertion of the wearers head therethrough.
While these devices fulfill there respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lifejacket which includes light that may be utilized for facilitating a location of a user wearing the lifejacket.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new lighted lifejacket which can be utilized for facilitating a location of a user wearing the lifejacket. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.